


Good boy

by Darknightjess (orphan_account), jay_linden



Series: Harry-top/Karl-bottom [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Darknightjess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_linden/pseuds/jay_linden





	Good boy

Karl had given up on actively watching the television almost ten minutes earlier. Now he was concentrating on listening to Harry breathe and waiting for the man to make a move, or at least act like he was interested in fucking. Karl snorted and shifted on his end of the couch. It wasn't like they fucked every time that Karl came over to eat or watch a game or just hang out, but bloody hell - it was just polite. Like offering someone a drink or a chair. He huffed a bit and shifted to the other hip, adjusting the beginning curve of his erection.

Harry just managed to hold back a snort, Karl's impatience with him not subtle in the least. But this was all part of the fun- tormenting him, making him ask for it, admit that he wanted it. Slowly, Harry uncrossed his legs, lifting one foot and running it along Karl's calf, then hooking it around his ankles and lifting his feet to the floor. "Feet don't go on the coffee table, Karl," he said mildly, moving back to the same position and focusing on the TV again. _Now, bending you over the coffee table... that'd be a different story..._

Karl squinted at Harry and shuffled his feet. He leaned over on one elbow toward Harry. "Feet's the least of what's been on that thing Harry."

"Shhh," Harry said, raising his finger to his mouth without turning to look at Karl. "TV."

Karl turned and lay across the couch, putting his head in Harry's lap. He hooked his finger between the buttons of Harry's shirt. "Your couch isn't very comfortable."

"Since when are you all that concerned about comfort?" Harry asked, every part of him but his cock managing to virtually ignore Karl's presence. "And you've never complained about it before."

_Well you're usually hornier than this by now_. Karl thought and rolled his head, mouth above Harry's crotch. He moved just enough to rub his cheek against the fly. "I'm more comfy now." Karl said, fingers twisting and unbuttoning one button.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it," Harry said, rolling his eyes a little and smirking, giving Karl a pat on the top of the head. "So, now that you're comfortable, that means we can watch the rest of the game, right? Good."

Karl squinted. _Okay - you want it that way, fine._ He rolled his head until his mouth was over the warm bulge in Harry's lap. He opened his mouth and drug his teeth over the denim, mouthing at the cock underneath. He pushed his hand into Harry's shirt and swirled one finger into the man's naval, dipping in and rubbing the hair around it.

_Oh Jesus Fucking..._ Harry let his head fall back a moment, only just managing to hold back a groan. He took a few breaths, trying to steady his breathing before speaking. "Karl, is there something you'd like? Because you're distracting me from the game," he said.

_Yeah, I'd like to be fucked hard, thank you for asking._ "No no, m'fine." Karl murmured and licked across the fabric, wetting it. He pressed his mouth against it, biting down. He moved his hand up Harry's stomach until he found a hard tip of nipple and flicked across it.

This time, a bit of a purr got through, and Harry shifted, getting a bit more comfortable himself, his cock pressing up against the denim, reacting to Karl's mouth. "You do realize that you can keep doing that until I come- which would be lovely, by the way, and it doesn't get you any closer to what we both know you want," Harry said, unable to hide the smirk.

Karl bit down, just a little harder and then sat up with a huff. "Harry, you bastard." He sat, arms crossed over his chest. After a minute he said, "Hey Harry? I'll arm wrestle you for a fuck."

A loud snort. "You just finished shooting _Doom_, Karl- how stupid do I look?" _Mmm... getting closer. You admitted what you wanted._

Karl lifted his hand and chewed at his nail. He reached and grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged it over his head, tossing it across the room. "Mmmm." He murmured and rubbed his palm over his chest, eyes on the television. "It's warm in here."

"Is it? Sorry," Harry said, pushing up off the couch and crossing the room to blast the air conditioner, returning to the couch and sitting down next to Karl with a contented sigh. "There- that should be better. Thanks for pointing it out." _And now we see just how long it takes before Karl's nipples can cut glass..._

_Okay, it's war._ Karl narrowed his eyes and reached to take one of Harry's hands. He pulled it to his mouth and tucked the middle finger between his lips and sucked on it contentedly.

_Oooh, nice touch. You're nice and close now._ "Mmm... know what this reminds me of? That time you came over and I made you watch Titanic, and I sucked you off every fifteen minutes for five minutes each time, by the clock, and didn't let you come... remember that, Karl?" Harry purred.

Karl let Harry's finger drop from his mouth. He was so hard it almost physically hurt to move as the flesh rubbed against his shorts inside the confines of his jeans. Pushing up, he dropped off the edge of the couch and crawled toward Harry on his knees. "C'mon Harry, give it up. You know we're going to fuck. Let's go ahead and get to it, yeah?"

"Who said we were going to fuck? I was just recalling fond memories," Harry said casually, unable to repress a shiver at the sight of Karl crawling on his hands and knees.

"C'mon Harry. Nice hard fuck? Sound good?" He lay his hand over Harry's cock and rubbed his palm down hard. "I'll even let you choose where."

"You will, huh? Isn't that generous of you," Harry sighed, arching up a little into Karl's hand. "I don't know, Karl... it's a good game. My team is kicking your team's arse, as per usual."

"Listen Harry, right now if your team was _licking_ my teams arse I wouldn't care unless there was a cock in MY arse involved." Karl said and squeezed Harry hard, eyes squinted.

"Ah, ah, ah," Harry shifted Karl's hand off his cock. "Remember who's the masochist in this arrangement and who isn't, if you would, please. You want something, Karl?" Harry repeated.

A smile quirked the side of Karl's mouth and he said, "M'sorry Harry. Did I do something - wrong?" He smiled wider. He slid his hand into Harry's shirt again, moving to kneel between Harry's legs. "You know what I want Harry."

"'Course I know what you want. But if you think squeezing my dick in two is the way to get it, well, you're sadly mistaken. You know how to get what you want."

"I'm not going to beg you for something you want too." Karl said, chewing his lip, and wondering how much of that was really true. "And I didn't squeeze that hard." He said with a pout and rubbed his hand over Harry's chest and belly.

"I wanted it the time before. And the time before that, and the time before that as well. Didn't stop you then," Harry commented, eyebrow raised. "Or are you just getting more stubborn in your old age?"

Karl shifted closer, leaning his head into Harry's lap. After a moment he looked up and said, "C'mon Harry, please mate. For Christ's sake, just give it up already."

"Pants off, you straddling my lap, facing me."

"Thank fuck." Karl said and scrambled up, unzipping his jeans and toeing his shoes off. He sighed out as his erection was freed and dropped the clothes on the floor. He ran a hand down his hard cock and moaned, then reached to unzip Harry.

"Didn't say I was going to fuck you," Harry said, lifting both of Karl's hands up and placing them up on the top of the sofa. "Just wanted you closer."

Karl settled in onto Harry's lap and glared at the man. He shifted forward, trying for some contact. He leaned in and licked across Harry's ear. "You know you want to." He said, smirking.

"Not even a question," Harry agreed, giving Karl a quick swat on the ass as he moved against him. "Awfully cheeky for a guy who hasn't managed to get what he wants yet."

Karl gasped as Harry's hand popped him. He moved closer, grinding into him. "Do that again, c'mon Harry." He said, voice husky.

Harry smoothed his hand over Karl's arse, fingers just teasing at his cleft. "I'm sorry, was there a request there?"

"Yeah, uh - please Har, need - ah fuck." Karl lifted up on his knees, trying to push back toward Harry's fingers. "Please." He repeated.

"Good boy," Harry whispered, threading his fingers through Karl's hair and pulling him in for a hard kiss, the fingers of his other hand teasing around Karl's entrance as he held him in the kiss.

Karl whimpered as he was kissed, opening his mouth wide and tilting his head, giving Harry all the access he wanted.

Harry broke the kiss, nipping at Karl's lip, breathing harder. "I think I'm wearing more than necessary, don't you?" he rasped.

"Yes, thank god." Karl laughed, breathlessly and slid from Harry's lap, reaching to unzip the man's jeans.

Harry laughed, reaching to the drawer of the side table and removing lube and condoms, placing them on the seat beside him. "You really don't know subtle from a hole in the head, do you, Karl?"

"Harry," Karl said, tugging at his jeans. "Subtle is for is for people that aren't as horny as I am." He muttered as Harry's cock was released from the fly of his jeans. Karl sighed and leaned to lick the tip of his tongue over the slit. "Damn."

"Mmmm," Harry sighed and leaned his head back again. "Why do I get the feeling you've been wanting to do that for awhile now?"

Karl looked up at Harry. "Not a second longer than you've wanted me to." He took Harry into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, and sucking it.

Harry relaxed completely, his fingers still laced through Karl's hair, tugging gently as Karl worked his cock. "Still haven't figured... what I'm going to do to you," he breathed, closing his eyes, his breath coming faster.

Karl lifted his head, tilting it and grinning. "Um - fuck me hard?" He said and lifted his eyebrows.

"Not if you don't get your mouth back where it belongs I won't," Harry growled.

Karl chuckled and, using his thumb, pushed Harry's cock forward, licking up the underside. He sucked on the vein under the head before sucking the entire length into his wet mouth.

"Mmm... better," Harry sighed. "So... fucked hard, is that what you want?" he teased. "Don't want me to be slow, get you close a few times, hold off on letting you come, keep you hard for hours?"

Karl opened his mouth and not quite gently raked his back teeth over the ridge at the head of Harry's cock. He growled low in his chest and ran his hands under the edge of Harry's shirt.

Harry hissed, tightening his fingers in Karl's hair and pulling him off his cock. "Sadist, masochist," he pointed to himself and then to Karl. "You keep getting them confused. Besides which you seem to be getting confused about who it is that's in charge here," he added, tucking himself back into his pants with a hiss and doing up his zipper, then going back to watching the game, ignoring Karl completely.

Karl blinked and then slowly brought his hands up to wipe at his chin. His forehead was creased as he sat back on his heels. "I'm sorry Harry." He said, voice low. "Please." He reached and touched the man's knee, a small smile on his face. "What do you want, hmm?"

"On your knees like that is fine," Harry murmured after a few moments, shifting the lube to within Karl's line of sight. "Prep for me, show me how much you want it," he growled.

"Yes sir." Karl murmured, a peace falling over him. He shifted, widening his stance and reaching for the lube. After coating them, he reached and with a groan, pushed one long thick finger inside himself. He immediately curled it and stroked the tip across the bundle of nerves, a sharp exhale escaping him. Moving the one finger he quickly moved it in and out until he could add a second. His head was hung down, thick dark hair hanging over his face.

"Head up," Harry said, his voice low, reaching down and giving Karl's hair a gentle tug to raise his head up. "I want to see your eyes. Watch as you reach desperate." He stood up a moment, finishing off the work Karl had done on his buttons and tossing the shirt aside, then sliding his jeans off before sitting down again. He watched Karl, his hand moving slowly over his cock.

Karl bit back a moan. He rocked with the movement of his own hand, eyes flicking from Harry's face to the sight of the wide strong hand moving on his cock. "May I taste you, please?" He asked, licking his lips.

"Last time I let you do that, you let your teeth get considerably more involved than I like," Harry said, forcing himself to keep his voice casual, his hand working harder, seeing how it was affecting Karl watching him like this. "Not sure I'm eager to go back there again. Three fingers, Karl, and harder," he ordered.

Karl caught his lip in his teeth and pulled his fingers out enough to push a third one in, crooking and curling them, grunting with the feeling. "I'm sorry. Please sir, I - I'll do good." He licked his lips again, eyes darkening as he watched Harry fist himself.

"Hmmm..." Harry looked to be considering it, and then shook his head. "Next time, maybe." He reached next to him, ripping open the condom package and sliding it on quickly, setting his legs a bit apart and bracing them against the floor, then looking back at Karl. "Up."

Karl stood quickly. "Facing you or away?" He asked eagerly.

"Facing me. Want to watch your face while you fuck yourself as hard as you want."

Karl climbed onto Harry lap, knees either side of the man's thighs. He shifted up and forward, reaching back and feeling the nudge of Harry's cock against him. He took a breath and pushed down, feeling the breach and slight burn. "God." He said as he lowered himself.

"Fuck!" Harry breathed, letting his head fall back for a moment, then running his fingers up Karl's thighs, scratching gently, taking Karl's arms and moving his hands behind his back. "Keep those there. Did I mention that you only get to come if you can do it hands free?" he said, opening his eyes again and smirking at Karl.

"Nngh." Karl ground out, biting back the curse that rose up unbidden. He nodded; sweat standing out on his chest. "May I move, please Harry, let me."

"Of course you can move," Harry purred, leaning back against the couch, his arms stretched out across the top, fully prepared to let Karl do all the work, making sure that his stomach wasn't within reach of Karl's cock.

Karl whimpered, fingers curled tight behind his back. He tighten his thighs and lifted up enough to feel the slide pull of Harry's cock inside of him. He pushed down, clenching around Harry, he gasped, shifting as the head brushed across his prostrate. "Fuck, yeah.."

"Think that's the angle we want then," Harry murmured, canting his hips up slightly, loving the look on Karl's face. "Keep your eyes open, Karl. Always want to see your eyes."

Karl moaned and, locked his gaze with Harry's. Using his knees and strong legs as leverage he began to move on Harry's cock, lifting and slamming back down, sweat gleaming on his tan skin. His cock ached and throbbed with need, but he kept his hands behind him and concentrated on the feeling of being filled.

"Oh fuck- that's a good boy," Harry groaned, fingers digging in against the top of the couch, thrusting up each time Karl dropped back down. "C'mon, Karl- harder. Want to see you desperate."

"Yes sir, god.. needed this." He ground out through clenched teeth. The drag of his skin against skin as Karl lifted, the pull inside of him, made Karl stutter and gasp. He moved his knees out, curling his feet back and pushing into Harry's legs as he began to thrust and bounce on the man's lap. "Fuck! Ngnngh!" He cried out.

"Fuck, Karl!" Harry groaned, focusing hard on not coming, wanting to draw this out as long as possible. "You have any idea how- god- fucking sexy you look like this? Should just keep you this way all day long, not let you come, see how many times I can fuck you in one day, keep you wanting," he gasped out, forcing the words out between thrusts.

"Oh god, Harry - please no, please." Karl said in a plaintive whine. He continued to move on the hard length. Sliding tightly along it, slamming down and rising up quickly. "Need - please - tell me please..." He begged.

"Why, Karl- is there something you want?" Harry tried to make his voice sound casual, knowing Karl was too far gone to hear the underlying desperation in his own voice.

"Yes sir - yes.. want to hear you say I can come." He moved faster, Harry's cock scraping inside, causing a shock of nerves to burn and spark. His muscles were trembling, thighs tight and stomach quivering as he moved. "Please, please.. god Harry.. need.."

_God, and fuck if that doesn't sound pretty,_ Harry shuddered. "Hmm... dunno, Karl... you think you deserve it? Been good enough for that? You gonna bite me again?" he growled, thrusting up hard, watching Karl's eyes roll back in his head as he hit his sweet spot.

"No, I'm sorry. oh.. fuck.. " Karl mumbled out, gasping. "Never again. I'm sorry sir. Please.. forgive me.. fuck!" Karl grit his teeth, hands coming from around his back, fists still clenched as he held them at his chest and moved hard and fast on Harry's cock.

"Look at me," Harry purred, shifting to move close to Karl's face, looking directly in his eyes. He waited a few moments, watching Karl's desperation mount, then whispered low. "Come."

"Yes." Karl hissed out and shifted forward, straining, holding, clenching as the spiral burn of orgasm slammed through him. He bucked as he coated Harry's stomach and groin, trembling with his release. "Thank you, thank you, beautiful Harry." He leaned forward and breathed a kiss across Harry's mouth.

Unable to withstand Karl's body clenching around him, Harry's orgasm echoed Karl's, groaning as he came, sagging against the couch and letting his head drop back after accepting the kiss from Karl. "Fuck... Christ, Karl that was good," he groaned, unclenching his fingers from the back of the couch and wiping the back of his arms across his sweat-damp forehead.

Karl drew in a ragged breath, feeling the aftershocks move through him as he slowly regained his composure. He nodded, head hung down, hair a dark curtain. "Always, Harry, with you it's always good." He said.

"Mmm... you were good too," Harry murmured, giving Karl a little swat on the ass to encourage him up and off, tying off the condom and tossing it off to the side. "Once you stopped being a cheeky bastard, that is," he added, lying down on the couch and pulling Karl down beside him.

Karl nuzzled Harry's throat, licking at it. "Well fuck Harry. What's a guy got to do to get a bit of dick? Hmm? You were completely ignoring me." He said, voice an almost pout, but grinning.

"Oh, please," Harry snorted, his hand drifting over Karl's back distractedly. "Pushy bottom," he gave Karl a poke in the side. "Toppy sub."

"Mmmm lucky sub." Karl sighed out, wiggling at the touch.

"Sappy bastard," Harry snorted, giving Karl a smacking kiss on the forehead. "All right, you twisted my arm... just for that, I'll let you blow me later."


End file.
